


Accidental Serenade

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets dragged to a bar's karaoke night, while Alex loses herself in alcohol and dancing, Kara is left to her own devices. One thing leads to another and she is up on stage singing....to her professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [defygravity79](http://defygravity79.tumblr.com)

It was the only weekend Kara was able to escape her school work, and Alex took full advantage of it. She drug the both of them out to a small bar on the outskirt of campus, rambling on about how Kara needed to loosen up and relax. Kara let her sister lead her around, knowing the older woman was looking forward to a night out. 

“We need to find you an outfit that screams hot, so we will go to my place and pick something up. What take out should we order while we are getting ready? Thai sounds good, but then again we haven’t had pizza in forever, well at least not good greasy pizza. Should we invite some friends to go with us or is this going to be a sisters night out?  Have you heard about the new professor, she teaches physical biology, but I want a more hands on approach, if you know what I mean. She also has a twin if you are interested, would that be weird? Anyways, Lucy said that if I don’t make a move she will, so I now have to figure out a way to bang a teach without getting kicked out.” Alex talked quick and fast, never letting Kara get in a word.

They somehow made it from the library to Alex’s dorm (Kara only had to stop Alex from walking into traffic twice). Kara plopped onto the tiny bed as soon as they entered the dorm room, she sighed as the cool sheets surrounded her sweaty body. Alex walked straight over to her closet and started rifling through it, tossing dresses and halve shirts onto the floor.

“Can’t you just pick one out?”

“No, it has to be perfect. Why don’t you order the food I still have over half my closet to pick through.”

Kara closed her eyes as she heard more and more clothes hit the floor. She groaned as the sound of shoes started to be mixed in. She wrangled her phone from her back pocket, barely opened her eyes and called their favorite pizzeria. As soon as the order was placed, Kara threw her phone to the side and let her mind shut off.

A rapid knock on the door jarred Kara awake, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed a twenty out of Alex’s wallet before answering the door. She handed the boy the money and closed the door behind herself. Kara sat the box down on the spot she had just laid, flung the lid open, and took a piece out. She walked up beside Alex, lined the slice up with her mouth and waited for Alex to take a bite.

The two ate in silence as Alex picked out two dresses for both of them, holding each one up to inspect them further. Kara laid her head onto her sister’s shoulder, waiting for her to pick one so they could leave. She ate another piece of pizza, more slowly this time, wanting to savor every gooey fattening bite.

Alex tossed a dark red dress into Kara’s lap and chose her signature black one for their night out. Kara tried to hide herself as she changed, while Alex stripped in the middle of the room. Both women dressed to kill and ready for an overdue night on the town.

“Alex, I’m not sure I can do this. I have papers due next week that I haven’t even started.”

“Kara. You and I both know that is not true, and besides one night of fun won’t kill you. Come on, you will love this place.”

///

Kara pulled down on the edge of her dress, wishing it covered more. Unlike her sister, she did not appreciate all the eyes on her body, she felt violated. Kara stayed in her own dark corner, avoiding anyone and everyone. It was pure torture, watching her sister take shot after shot not caring about her own well being. They were there to have fun and maybe sing a few songs, not to get drunk and forget the night entirely.

She leaned over the bar and ordered a club soda, Kara had had enough alcohol for the night. The bartender slid the glass towards her, before turning to the other patrons. Kara listened to the screeching that was happening on the stage in the back of the building, she cringed at the attempt of a seriously high note. 

“I always forget what night this hell of a thing falls on. Is it too much to ask for a quiet night of drinking?”

“This isn’t really a place for quiet, it is always too loud here. The only reason I am here is to make sure my sister gets back home, alone.” Kara sipped the soda as she talked to the woman sitting next to her.

“Are you going to also sing one of those retched pop songs as well? If so, I think we should end the conversation here.”

“Will you really hate me if I do?”

“As if you could impress me?” Kara smirked, she walked over to the sheet and selected her poison.

Kara stepped on stage as the song started to play through the speakers.  _ “If I had it my way, I would take you down. If I had it my way, I would turn you out. And if my body had a say, I would come again. Scared of what I might say, cause I'm at the edge.”  _  Kara kept her eyes closed as she tried to remember the words to the song, but slowly grew more confident.

“ _ And our eyes are crossing paths across the room. There's only one thing left for us to do. You can touch me with slow hands. Speed it up, baby, make me sweat. Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex. If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away.” _ Kara’s eyes darted up and across the room to find the blonde she was talking to. Her eyes went wide when she realized she was serenading her intro to editing professor. Kara bit the side of her cheek and pushed through.

_ “Touch, make love, taste you. If my body told the truth, baby I would do. Just what I want to. If I had it my way, I would take the lead. And if I had it my way, I would take you deep. If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest. Show you all the red lace underneath this dress.” _ Cat shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool, she cursed herself for becoming weak at the song. She hated that a student, a young naive girl, could make her feel things. 

Cat gripped her glass tighter as the chorus repeated, praying to god that the song was coming to an end. She was not ready for this, she wasn’t prepared for what the song entailed, but dear god it would be in her dreams that night. Cat took a slow, deep breath and focused back on Kara.

_ “Dreamland. If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away. Touch, make love, taste you. If my body told the truth, baby I would do. Just what I want to.”  _ Kara scurried off the stage as the final note faded.

Kara rushed back to the bar, hoping to find Cat still sitting there, but she was gone. As she frantically searched around the bartender tapped on her shoulder and pointed towards the doors. Kara gave him a smile before darting towards the exit. The fresh night air hit her as soon as she opened the doors, her confidence fading the more clear headed she got.

“Go back inside Ms. Danvers.” Kara spun around at the sound of Cat’s voice.

"Miss Grant! I didn’t know it was you when I got up there, please believe me. I would never have done it if I would have known.”

“Are you saying that I am not a sexually attractive woman?”

“No! Not all, you are very attractive Miss Grant.” Cat smirked at the small stutter Kara had.

“We will never speak of tonight. Do you understand?” Kara nodded her head frantically. “Good, now there are five more hours left before sunrise. I can think of plenty of things we could never speak of again, if you can last that long.”

“I think your house would be more suited for these unspeakable things, more so than my dorm room at least. Just lead the way.” Kara whispered into Cat’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> HA! I still can't write smut.....


End file.
